


I'm Not Passive But Aggressive

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Kissing, does that work, how do I even tag this, so heres a thing, um, what am i doing anymore, whatever im too tired to properly tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all Shane's fault.<br/>Isn't it always though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Passive But Aggressive

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Kid's Aren't Alright" by Fall Out Boy

“Shane shut up. You have _no idea_ what you’re even talking about.” You crossed your arms over your chest, leaning back. This had become a daily routine for the both of you, one of you doing something to set the other off and you’d start arguing. And these weren’t petty arguments, either. These were full-out, yelling-opinions-at-each-other disagreements.

The club was getting sick of it.

“No. Stop right there. Both of you shut up.” Jon seemed mad. No, he was more than just mad. He was _pissed._ “I’m tired of your arguing. We’re _all_ tired of your fighting. Both of you come here.” He stood up, walking to a rarely used closet in the corner of the room. You were reluctant to follow but hard stares from the rest of the club sent you scurrying out of your seat.

“Shane?” Jon’s voice was terse, his tone clipped and short. You had never heard him this annoyed. This wasn’t good. Shane walked over, face impassive but something in his eyes telling you he was scared as well.

This definitely wasn’t good.

Jon opened the door, gesturing for the two of you to enter. Confused, you stepped into the small room, turning to see Jon shove Shane in behind you. The door was closed. You stared at it blankly for a minute before tugging on the handle. It wouldn’t budge.

“...Jon?” Your uncertainty was quickly mixing with fear.

“We’ll let you out in an hour. You guys need to stop arguing, and the newly named ‘get-along closet’ was our best bet. Have fun.” Jon’s muffled voice became quieter as he walked away until you couldn’t hear anything at all. Turning around slowly you studied Shane before patting your pockets for your phone.

Shit.

It was laying on the club table outside of the closet. You groaned, confusion and fear balling and shifting into anger before you pointed viciously at Shane.

“This is your fault.” Stupid Shane and his stupid attitude. Here he was locked in a fucking closet and he still didn’t show any expression other than anger.

“My fault? You’re the one who feels the need to shit on everything I say!” Shane’s voice rose in volume as he spoke.

“Because everything you say is stupid! Always “did you know” this or “did you know” that! DID YOU KNOW THAT NO ONE CARES?”

“I CARE! MAYBE IF YOUR HEAD WASN’T STUCK IN A NOTEBOOK CONSTANTLY YOU’D FIND SOME THINGS I SAY ACTUALLY INTERESTING!”

“OH I’M THE ONE WITH MY HEAD STUCK IN A NOTEBOOK? WHAT ABOUT YOU, MR. I’M-DRAWING-EVERYONE-FUCK-OFF?” 

“DRAWING AND WRITING ARE TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THINGS. YOU CALL YOURSELF A WRITER, WHY DON’T YOU WRITE SOMETHING INTERESTING FOR A CHANGE?” Shane had hit a nerve. You flinched, taking everything in your body not to show how much that hurt. You could feel your heated frustration and annoyance mixing and twisting your nerves, ready to explode with nowhere to go but out.

This was absolutely maddening. _Shane_ was absolutely maddening. He always screwed with your feelings, everything he said setting off reactors in your mind until all you were left was a bundle of confusion and anger and hurt. You knew there was something else there as well but it was so much easier to just expel your anger on him and ignore the other feelings.

“Really fucking low Shane.” You didn’t know what else to say. He had crossed a line that there was no coming back from and he didn’t even seem to care.

“I’m sure it seems so. What are you going to do now? No more comebacks for me? No more fight left?” His smug attitude was your last straw. You stepped back as he approached, your back hitting the door before you could do anything more. He kept getting closer, pressing a hand on the door next to you to lean in and watch your eyes.

“You’re kind of cute when you’re mad.” His voice was calm, a smirk crossing his face. You couldn’t breathe, every feeling in your body stopping as you tried to process what he said before all of your nerves fired at once and suddenly you were kissing him fiercely, your hands tangled in his hair and your brows furrowed. 

He seemed surprised before he pushed you back against the door, fighting you for dominance over the kiss. Your anger was melting quickly, the feeling of Shane’s mouth against your own overriding your entire being before you relaxed completely against him, his lips guiding yours. You broke for a moment, breathing harshly.

“I’m not cute when I’m mad, you prick.” You were sure you were blushing madly. Shane chuckled next to your ear before pulling you into another kiss. This was unlike the first, slow and sweet. Shane ran his hands slowly down your back, settling above your hips as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“I have reason to disagree.” He spoke between kisses.

“I’m not fucking cute don’t even start with me.” You pulled away, crossing your arms over your chest once again. He sighed, a look of frustration crossing his features.

“Yes, you are. Do you really want to argue about this?” 

“Yes. Yes, I do.” You smirked, placing a hand on your hip confidently. 

“Well you’re going to lose so I guess it doesn’t-” Shane stopped, eyes narrowing slightly as he focused on a spot in the corner of the room. 

“Shane?” Your confusion had returned. He didn’t respond, instead leaning down to pick up a small item. You weren’t sure what it was until he turned back to you, holding it up to the light.

It was a small camera.

“.... They’re dead.” You turned back to the door, jiggling the handle once again. It opened easily, a sheepish group in jackets avoiding your gaze as you stared coldly at the table.

“... sorry?” PBG’s voice was small, barely a squeak coming out of the over 6 feet tall boy. You glared at each of them in turn before turning back to Shane and grabbing his hand, pulling him out the door.

“This isn’t over, any of you. I’ll be back.” Your threat rang across the room as you closed the door, watching Shane stare at you warily before you pulled him into a short, intense kiss again. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” You stalked away from him quickly. Right now all you needed was a hot shower and some time to think. You’d figure out your standing with Shane later.

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back from a week long trip.  
> How did I even post this?  
> Yo you should totally send me money and stuff on tumblr at anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> or don't that's cool too.  
> Thanks for the prompt tumblr anon!  
> <3


End file.
